


跟Mne相关的段子

by heymachupicchu



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23443297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heymachupicchu/pseuds/heymachupicchu
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Nero/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 32





	跟Mne相关的段子

1.

维吉尔收刀入鞘。寂静持续了几秒钟，裂纹出现在圆顶表面。厚重的墙体在他们的注视下倒塌，发出沉重的轰鸣。

“我这么干过一次。”他有点怀念地说。

“是啊，我听说了。你把那道门切掉了。不然那时候我们可以用它回去的。”

他们安静了一会儿，沿着湖岸散步。

“其实我用得还不错。我是说阎魔刀。”

“我相信是这样。”维吉尔不带什么感情地说。

“别那么苛刻嘛，老哥。你该看看你儿子是怎么用它的。”

维吉尔叹了口气。“我不敢相信你已经把自己的标准降低到这种程度了。”

他们又安静了一会儿。

“你想象过吗？”他看维吉尔。

“……什么？”

“如果我们一开始选的就是对方的武器？”

维吉尔注视着废墟，拇指在阎魔刀的刀柄上轻轻蹭了几下。就好像它需要安抚，因为光是这个假设就已经冒犯到它。“算了吧。”

他们继续往前走了一段。他停下脚步。

“我是说——”

与阿克汉姆战斗的回忆总是让他胸口发热。

“我明白。”

维吉尔倾身过来亲吻他。

2.

“我明白了，你在暗示我是他的性幻想对象。”

“嘿，我们谈论的是你儿子，别那么无动于衷好吗？”

维吉尔盯着报纸。“你该想想为什么我能对这种事无动于衷。”

“等等，你清楚性不是家人之间表达爱的恰当方式吧？”

“不是吗？”

“……你该不会真那么想了吧？”

“哪样？”

“满足他的幻想。”

维吉尔看了他一眼。“……他是我儿子。”

“老实说我常不敢相信他是你儿子，他跟你实在太不像了。”

“那么是谁最先告诉所有人他是我儿子呢？”

“我注意到你对他评价很高。尽管你们其实还不熟。”

维吉尔将看过的版面折了两折，放到旁边，继续看剩下的。“他懂得怎样避免最坏的情况，单这一点就够令你我羞愧了。”

“我从未听你对任何人做出过如此正面的评价。”他大声宣布。“这难免让我认为你对他也很感兴趣。”

“如果你指的是性方面，不，目前为止还没有。”维吉尔依旧盯着报纸。“但我承认你此刻的提议给我打开了一扇新大门。我突然留意到他是个有吸引力的年轻人。当我下次对你的愚蠢感到难以忍受时，我会考虑你刚才所说的。”

3.

“你们在那儿都干了些什么？呃，既然砍掉树根没花多少时间。”

他原本躺在沙发上看杂志，闻声抬起视线。

维吉尔拿着抹刀的手在半空中停顿了一下。“主要是战斗。”维吉尔把黄油抹在吐司上，尝了一口，然后把整片吃完了。

“还有呢？”尼禄继续在冰箱里翻找着。

维吉尔端起咖啡杯。“你确定想听吗？”

气氛凝滞了几秒钟。维吉尔拿起第二块面包，对他竖起的中指视而不见。尼禄背对着他们抓了抓头。“谁把蛋黄酱用完了？”

“我。”他大声说。装什么呢，你爸对口味的最大追求也就是面包上抹点黄油了。

“那今天轮到你去超市了。”尼禄找出腌黄瓜和熏鸡肉给自己做了个三明治，安静地坐在维吉尔对面吃完，出门去了。

“有意思吗？”关门声传来他立刻问。

“想打架吗？”

他盯着维吉尔看了一会儿。“我可能高估你了。”

维吉尔对他使用了死亡凝视。

“你知道对一个满脑子性幻想的年轻人来说你那句话有什么暗示吗？”

维吉尔思考了片刻。“噢。”


End file.
